First Snow
by fa0107
Summary: Salju pertama yang menyatukan kita. Salju pertama pula, yang memisahkan kita. Tag: Johnten, Johnny, Ten, Side!Jaeyong, Nct. RnR Please? :)


FIRST SNOW

.

.

.

JohnTen

Johnny Seo x Ten

.

.

.

.

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE! YAOI! TYPO!

BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN LAGSUNG MINGGAT:)

.

.

.

Semua tokoh yang ada di cerita ini bukan punyaku, meskipun aku pengen:"

TAPI ALUR CERITA MURNI DARI AKU(!)

Bila ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain, itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan, oke?

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Salju pertama turun hari ini.

_I__tu berarti sudah satu tahun_

Saat diriku, yang pengecut ini, mengungkapkan suatu hal setelah memendamnya selama satu tahun. Aku ingat, pertama kali aku melihatmu, _tidak ada yang spesial_.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa takdir mempermainkan kita. Atau tepatnya, _aku._ Kau terus muncul di hadapanku. Di perpustakaan, taman kampus, cafe sebelah kampus, hingga aku tahu bahwa kau mengambil satu kelas yang sama denganku.

Keberadaanmu seperti hal yang rutin, sebuah kebiasaan, jika tidak dilakukan maka akan terasa aneh. Beberapa kali aku mendapatimu tidak ada di kampus, dan aku benar-benar kebingungan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Temanku memang banyak, aku memang periang. Tapi tidak ada satu yang benar-benar dekat denganku. Hari itu, aku sangat frustasi sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Lain hari, saat kulihat seorang gadis yang luar biasa cantik mendekatimu. Kau tampak membatasi dirimu, menghindar darinya.

Aku sempat ragu, haruskah aku menyatakan perasaanku? Kalau kau menghindar dari gadis secantik itu, bukankah itu berarti kau memiliki seseorang di hati? Benarkah itu? Sekali lagi, aku terbangun sampai fajar.

Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuang segala rasa takut itu, hanya satu hari saja. Siapa peduli tentang jawabanmu, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku. Aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku jika kau menolakku mentah-mentah, karena itu bisa diterima.

Gadis cantik saja kau tolak, apalagi aku?

Hari itu pun tiba. Di taman kampus, dengan perasaan tak karuan, aku melihatmu berjalan. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi bagiku kau terlihat seperti pangeran.

"Ada apa?" Tanyamu begitu sampai di hadapanku. Dan saat aku mengatakan sederet kalimat itu, semuanya berhenti. Aku menunduk, memejamkan mata. Tak ada respon darimu. Semakin lama, jantungku rasanya mau meledak.

"Baiklah"

Otomatis, kuangkat kepalaku dan meminta pengulangan darimu. Kau membuat aku, diriku, dan hatiku yakin. Senyuman merekah bak bunga di wajahku. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ah, ternyata ada salju jatuh di bulu mataku. Salju pertama, tahun ini.

Saat itu, adalah momen paling bahagia untukku.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Semuanya berjalan lancar.

Kita berkencan di cafe dekat kampus, aku yang pada dasarnya suka yang manis-manis tentu saja sangat bersemangat. Kitamakan siang bersama di kantin kampus, kau bersama temanmu dan aku sendirian. Aku duduk di hadapanmu! Astaga, aku senang sekali.

Kita bergenggaman di taman bermain. Hari Minggu, bulan ketiga. Kita double date dengan temanmu-Jaehyun. Kekasih Jaehyun saangat cantik! Taeyong hyung sangat mirip dengan boneka, bukan?

Dan aku yang mencium pipimu. Sepertinya kau terlalu lelah, kau sampai tertidur di perpustakaan saat kita belajar bersama. Dan wajahmu itu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciummu. Rasanya, mimpiku menjadi nyata.

Aku berkunjung ke apartemenmu beberapa kali, memasak makanan disana, dan memakannya denganmu.

Aku bahkan memakai jaketmu. Aku benar benar bahagia.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

_Kukira_ semuanya berjalan lancar.

Kita memang berkencan, tanpa senyummu.

Kita makan siang di tempat yang sama, dengan dirimu yang fokus pada ponselmu.

Kita bergenggaman tangan, saat aku memulainya, dan tanpa respon darimu.

Aku mencium pipimu, saat kau tertidur di perpustakaan. Kau takkan suka jika melakukannya saat kau sadar.

Aku berkunjung ke apartemenmu, dan ketiga kalinya aku kesana, aku baru bisa masuk ke tempat tinggalmu itu.

Aku memasak makanan, dengan dirimu yang tidak menyadari eksistensiku.

Aku memakannya denganmu, karena aku memohon untuk kau makan satu suap saja.

Aku memakai jaketmu, aku mengambilnya saat kau mandi, dan langsung meninggalkan apartemenmu.

Hanya itu saja, dan _aku bahagia_.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Tiga ratus tiga puluh lima hari, sebelas bulan, dan hampir satu tahun aku menjalankan rutinitas itu.

Karena satu bulan yang lalu, aku menghentikannya. Kau tampak semakin tak nyaman dengan keberadaanku. Tak apa, jika dengan aku menghilang, kau merasa bebas, nyaman, dan bahagia, aku akan pulang.

Aku hanya menunggu momen ini. Salju pertama, di tahun ini. Mengenang kembali-ah, apa yang harus aku kenang? Bukankah hanya diriku yang menganggap semuanya kenangan?

Tidak.

Aku tidak akan menangis. Karena aku adalah laki-laki.

Ya, aku laki-laki.

Pemuda

Mungkin itu yang membuatmu tak nyaman. Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri, bukan? Meski kau berteman baik dengan Jaehyun yang _belok_, tapi bukan berarti dirimu juga.

Lalu, kenapa kau terima perasaanku saat itu?

Iba?

Atau karena kau sedang senggang?

Sedang bosan?

Jahil?

Bercanda?

Aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk saat ini. Esok, bulan depan, tahun depan, atau mungkin selamanya.

Aku tahu, kau muak denganku. Dengan wajah. Dengan suaraku. Dengan sifatku. Dengan sikapku. Apalagi, penampilanku jauh berbeda dengan dirimu yang tampak gagah dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan.

Diriku yang pendek, culun, dan jelek ini tidak akan pantas jika disandingkan dengamu.

Karena itu, aku akan kembali. Ke tempat aku dilahirkan.

Aku berdiri, mulai beranjak dari taman ini. Menyeret koperku dengan ransel di punggung, sebuah paspor, dan selembar tiket di genggaman.

Selamat tinggal, Korea.

Selamat tinggal, Seo Youngho.

I'll remember you, forever and always.

ㅡㅡㅡTHE ENDㅡㅡㅡ

Annyeong~

Aku reader setia di ffn, tapi belum pernah update ff, jadi ini adalah ff debut aku, uhuy *tebar confetti*

Sebenernya udah punya banyak ide untuk ff, terutama untuk couple yang lagi jarang momennya, termasuk Johnten ini, aku kangen merekaㅠㅠ

Aku kangen banget sama couple-couple yg lagi ldr sekarang, huhu. Mungkin buat mereka itu bukan apa-apa, tapi aku sampe nangis sendiri, astaga.

Yuwin, bahkan Yuta bilang kalo dia kangen Winwin. Ambyar aku mas. Aku yang ambyar. LuWoo, waktu mereka bareng momennya manis, gegara Lucas yang kelewat hiperaktif sama Jungwoo yang polos n gemeshnya minta ampoen.

Dan, duh, Johnten ini, mereka temenan dr masa smrookies, tega banget SM misahin mereka astaga:""(

Ini pertama kali aku berani publish ff, jadi aku berharap ada respon baik, meski hanya silent reader, nggapapa, yang penting ada yang baca:"

Dan, karena aku ngga suka sad/open ending, kalo ada yang minta lanjutannya, aku bakal bikin lanjutannya, dan bakal happy end.

See you di ff selanjutnya~


End file.
